User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Welcome to my talk page. As an administrator, I am more than willing to answer any questions or discuss any concerns you may have. I just ask that you keep it civil. When you leave a message, please remember to sign your message with four tildes (~~~~), as it is needed to identify the poster of the message. -- Arrancar109 Long Over-due So I resently updated my user page with a massage to everyone but I feel that you an Salubri deserve a more personal note. Thank you for your hard work and dedication, your efforts have made this wiki into something amazing. From the begining you have alwasy held yourself with tenacity and entusuiam, your level of maturity was always something that motivated me to continue to work in this wiki. After real life caught up with me and keept me busy, im glad that you and the other were there to continue the work. I feel that with you as one of those at it's helm this wiki can only continue to grow. I hope that I was of help to you and the others when I was active, you have certanly left a lasting impression on me, and the dedication you put on this wiki can only speak volumes of the kind of person you are. Farewell and good luck on all your future endeavors. WhiteStrike(talk) 02:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Delete Since that guy uploaded over 30 images, I figured I would offer you a quick way to delete them all. In you place importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js','vstf');. Hit ctrl+f5 then and then go to the guy's contributions page. You will see a red link called quick tools. Click it and it will give you an option to delete all pages. Click that and all the images will be gone.-- Image Yo, would you mind saying why you got rid of my picture of Gegetsuburi's original form? I put it up there in case anyone wanted to see what it had originally looked like. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. How do you make a Fair Use Rationale. Sorry about the Horin comment, although you have to admit, it looks pretty similar. YoukoTaichou (talk) 05:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this look right? If not, what do I need to change? Summary Summary Just to be sure, they look like this? Summary Licensing And where do I put them when I 'modify' the pic? YoukoTaichou (talk) 02:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What 'exactly' do I do when I get to my pic before I re-upload it? Step1: Step2: Step3: Step4: Step5: YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just added the Gegetsuburi pic. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō voices in english tonight Hey just sending a friendly reminder (since I know in the past you have stated you liked this arc)that the Zanpakutō rebellion arc begins on adult swim at midnight tonight. Would be happy to hop on chat (if it is working) if you would like. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) They've just put my Gegetsuburi pic up for deletion. Just tell me what to do step-by-step to get a rationale and license. 1st: Go to pic. 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: 10: Fianlly: YoukoTaichou (talk) 05:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) New user Hello, I am new on this Wiki. In the past I used the Bleach Wiki for my source of information of Bleach, but I want now to improve it to make it even better. I hope we can have fun times on the Wiki. I have also a question: When is somebody on the chat, because at the moment nobody is here. Thank you for reading this, W8be4its2l8. Explanation... Amm..what's the reason behind the "}}" sorry for the ignorance ): Image issues Hello there...I've received your message in my profile recently... My apologies on simply uploading the image for editing on the 'Mr. Pork' page...I thought images can be uploaded freely without any restrictions...anyhow thanks on the warning...because it's my 1st time contributing images so I'm not clear on the regulations on this kind of thing...anyways in the future I'll inform you guys before posting images to be used on making edits on pages. Once again, thanks for the heads up... Nicholas Tam (talk) 06:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Nicholas Tam Main page logo File:Bleach-Logo1.jpg|350px rect 238 0 500 30 About us desc none Hi. On the home page logos Bleach can not see because it is contained in the template header of this code. Yours. Greet. 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Tsukishima I think we just need to go ahead and call Tsukishima dead. Kugo said he had ten minutes to live. We aren't going to get a panel saying "Oh Tsukishima is dead now." That was two weeks ago that Kugo said that. I think its safe to just go ahead and call him dead.-- Cero Page Hey, I had edited the cero page by moving Grimmjow's name to the blue colour and...Ulquiorra's to black....but someone rolled it back.....I dont understand why....isnt grimmjow's gran rey and ulquiorra's oscuras supposed to be blue and black respectively?.......or is there something wrong with my information?...If so, what?...:/ Text Reduction Issue Ok so Ive been thinking about the page lengths for a while now. Some are increasingly long mainly because of the notion of people just adding all the information after a chapter or episode comes out. I obviously and in favor of text reductions. To date we have no real parameters for text reductions. Using Byakuya's article specifically. Personality: im not entirely sure why his personality section is so long, I am almost certain there is great redundancy going on in that section. Then the plot section is the obvious issues in this situation. :* In the Agent of the Shinigami Arc his part was relatively small, yet we have 4 large paragraphs of information. :* In the Soul Society Arc his role was expanded considerably, we have about 26 paragraphs of varying sizes to prove it. :* Bount Arc has about 6 considerably sized paragraphs. :* The Hueco Mundo Arc around 8 paragraphs. :* The Fake Karakura Town Arc has about 5 paragraphs. :* The Unknown Zanpakuto Arc has about 12 paragraphs. :* The Gotei 13 invading army Arc has about 8 paragraphs. :* The Current Lost Substitute Shinigami arc has a total of 6 paragraphs so far. The point im making is that this all adds up to about a total of about 75 paragraphs in the plot section alone. 99% of the information in the plot section is detailed in the fight summaries. Its become time for these article pages to become summarized considerably. My idea would have no arc being more then 3 paragraphs long. There is way to much redundancy of information. This would be the starting template and the others will be handled accordingly. Let me know what you think.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Requesting information Hello Arrancar109, I've joined the wikia recently and have made a few edits concerning the Arrancar if you have the time could you please let me know why they have been erased? MDHamza (talk) 03:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC)MDHamza sorry i diddn't know that there was a policy but i put the pic's there so other people can use them and enjoiy them not just for me but i will look at the policy thank youZagito 22:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am trying to upload an image to be used in the episode summary of episode 351. despite not violating any policies they keep being deleted you want to try a link share http://geishaworld.wikia.com/ 13:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi this is Ceihak200ha i have made this new account to ask you to unblock my old profile Ceihak20ha. I apolagize for my wrong undoings and dececrating of the pages i have edited with inapropriet info such as the profiles, Jackie Tristen, Sado Yasutoro. I was going to revert the changes back to what they originally were. i am acually quite a big bleach fan myslef, being and admin on a quiz page. So i ask you with great sincereity may you please unblock my previous page Ceihak20ha. Shared images Hi! I'm bureaucrat on Polish Bleach Wiki. Would you like to have the option of "shared images" between wikis? This option allows you to use both of their resources on the wiki images. Sorry for mistakes. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you changed the Gotei 13 page, Division specialty section for Division 5 back to "N/A" from "Communications". I have manga evidence to support my edit and would like to know how I can cite back to it on both the Gotei 13 page and the Division 5 page to substantiate the claim that Division 5 is responsible for communications: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v13/c108/6.html I'm new to editing a wiki but absolutely love Bleach, and would appreciate any advice you can provide, as well as your consideration of my edit. Thanks, ~Fei This This is the reason for this so I say somebody is bored and we just ignore it!! Also that lurker in chat is from same place, so I find it humorous, some people expect drama too much of th time!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 07:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Kido stuff Not really a problem, just something i noticed when a user added a character to one of the kido spells. I think we had went over it before, for consistency sake and canonization reasons we commonly leave out the video game characters and video game info commonly leaving it in the appearance in other media sections and the respective video game related pages. Then it donned on me we removed them from the technique pages a long while ago why are they still showing up on specific kido pages as practitioners. Its one thing to mention them in a appearance in other media section, but this isnt the case. So i had told the user it was easier to just remove them off the canon pages. Unless you have another alternative. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of the second idea too, that possibly could work.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Images allowed on blogs Hey there Arrancar, I just wanted to ask a tiny little question. Decided to ask you because you seem to be the only active user right now. As you edited a revision I was about to do myself. Well it may sound like a silly question (well not silly, stupid. And I feel stupid asking it) but are images allowed to be placed on User Blogs? Reason I'm asking is because I'll be having a "wall of text" blog this week and would of liked images to make it more attractive. And to make stupid jokes over Byakuya's facial expressions. I can't seem to find any mention of it on the image or user page policies. And for my time here I don't recall ever seeing users add them either. Hope this doesn't sound TOO stupid of a question! And thanks for helping get the ropes here! [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 07:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I was never too sure if any user ever used images on their blogs before, surprised not many users add images here if that's the case.--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 07:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Embedding informative links in translations I don't want to choke your Talk with stuff I've already outlined elsewhere, so I thought I'd just provide some links to the *sitch*, in nigh-identical, short-'n'-sweet posts, to help out. Salubri said I should inform you and Yyp of it, so here... we... go: All the details and results should be found in these embedded links between myself and [[User_talk:Adam_Restling#Re:|'Salubri']] et al. Forgive the length of some of my comments, but it was only my intent to be as clear and expository as possible about the issue. Salubri thinks the final approach arrived at in the above would be A-OK, but if the above links leave anything unclear, or if you desire additional input, please let me know at my Talk. Thanks :). Adam Restling (talk) 04:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arrancar You guys are the dub experts, not me. If you think it is Colleen, go ahead an put her up. -- Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas-- Merry Christmas Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too!! Merry Christmas. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) A (late) Merry Christmas to you. I hope that your holidays have been enjoyable. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! And other stuff!! Merry Christmas Arrancar109!! Sorry being late had to work for dad!! Also been looking up an image for Kūgo as you asked, I've saved a lot but most are horrid!! Will keep looking!! Happy New Year too!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Image in middle of paragraphs Sorry, I forgot that. I'll try not to forget again. 19:01, January 3, 2001 (UTC) Episode 228 Revision I know, the Images I added were not that great, but I couldn't find a download site that had episode 228, I usually go to Bleachverse, but they didn't have it. Do you know where I can get better images ? If you, let me know and I will replace the low quality images. Okay that's fine with me if you want to do that. I've uploaded some images that aren't as compressed, but your images would probably be higher quality. If you still don't find them acceptable then feel free to upload yours. Just let me know if it's okay to upload mine or if you're going to get better images, Thanks. Hi. Why aren't my pictures liscenes? I haven't been posting any pictures for a while and my Rukia picture have deleted. WHY? Absolwish (talk) 02:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Absolwish RE:Memories of Nobody Hello Arrancar109. I have no problem with you taking that article on the media project. I don't really mind which article I get, so long as I get to write something. Thank you for being considerate and informing me though. I really appreciate it. Hale Caesar (talk) 05:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the major confusion, I just added it tonight, because I finally got around to it, its up on the media project page now. Sorry again! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo's Relationship we can get the committee involved. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for getting rid of relationships on all pages. They invite shipping and controversy. While we are at it, I would say we should remove statuses from all pages as well as they invite the same things.-- Re:Relationship Pages I say get rid of them completely. I never felt they were necessary. Only a few characters have them, and those that do, don't really have good ones. I dont think Nwang has any particular interest in the page to say anything for it staying. Also lets me honest the general consensus is they provide nothing of substance to the articles. We all seem to in the majority on agreement and I do believe Nwang would agree on that point so we might as well get started in removing them completely.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Salubri has summed up my opinion in the first sentence. I honestly don't have any particular interest in relationship pages. If all major characters had relationship pages, I might have argued for keeping the pages...But I never really looked at them, and they did not seem like something that was consistently maintained. In fact, I think that I was really only aware that Ichigo had a relationship page because it was listed as a High-Risk Article on the Policy & Standards Committee page. Either way, I am fine with either removal or keeping. I will say that keeping relationship pages woudl require extensive work. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery Could you please remove 'Relationship' tab from this page? Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 00:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For fixing the talk page there, I had no CLUE what happened. [[User:CathalOHara|'''Cathal O'Hara]] (Talk) 19:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Status The deceased/alive statuses listed on the List pages such as Espada and the like. -- Affiliation Hi. I would like to suggest affiliation between Bleach Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki. This is to promote the wikis popularity. Here is the list of Ao no Exorcist wikis affiliates. If you agree, I would like to add Bleach wiki to our list and maybe you could also mention us by making a similar list. This is just a suggestion. It is all up to you. DSM144 (talk) 18:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Its likely not firefox but rather chat itself. I suppose the best way to put it would be to say, chat went kaboom. Some people can get in, some people can't. No clue when it will be back.--